Ashes of a Broken Heart
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After a fatatl fire that kills his family and friends caused by an evil ghost demon, Danny is left alone and depressed in a foster home. Who will save him from himself and the ghost demon who keeps coming to see him? Slash Vlad/Danny Self-Harm Rape
1. Prologue

Ashes of a Broken Heart

_**This takes place somewhere in the middle of the series, before Phantom Planet so his parents don't know what he is, but not in the beginning. Please read and review!**_

_**Warning: This story contains self-harm, rape, slash(yaoi), violence, murder, and alcohol use.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sigh)**_

Prologue

The Box Ghost drifted in the ghost zone with bored eyes as he tried to look for something to do. Soon he came across a metal door that he had never seen before. He opened the door and saw below a gloomy looking castle, surrounded by a small village.

His eyes lit up eagerly as he raced down towards the castle hoping to find some new boxes to his collection. That was exactly what he found too. The most beautiful box he had ever come across inside a large chamber of the castle.

The box was crimson red and pure black with diamonds covering the edge. It sat on a fancy looking pedestal, a black, iron key next to the box.

The Box Ghost eagerly took the key and stuck it into the lock and unlocked the mysterious box. The lid snapped open and a blinding light emitted from the box as a figure appeared from it.

Power emitted from this figure, shrouded in the blinding light and shivers ran down the Box Ghost's spine and he flew out of there from what felt like the presence of pure evil.


	2. Released

**Ashes of a Broken Heart**

_**This takes place somewhere in the middle of the series, before Phantom Planet so his parents don't know what he is, but not in the beginning. Please read and review!**_

_**Warning: This story contains self-harm, rape, slash(yaoi), violence, murder, and alcohol use.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sigh)**_

**Chapter One: Released**

I sighed softly as I walked down into my parents lab, Sam and Tucker behind me holding hands and staring in each other eyes like the love sick couple they were. This whole mess had started last week when I had become the third wheel in their two seated river boat of love. I hadn't even known they had liked each other until they had come up to me at school holding hands and grinning like they had each won the lottery.

I took the thermos ready to release the ghosts I had captured into the ghost zone when my mom and dad suddenly came hurtling down the steps, armed with a huge looking, chrome plated gun.

"Out of the way kids!" My dad yelled as he opened the ghost portal.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I asked as Sam, Tucker and I backed away from the portal.

"Your father and I had an invention made to measure how massive a ghosts power is and we just got a signal that a ghost is about to come through the portal with an off the chart power! You all need to get up stairs, NOW!" She yelled just as the portal started to glow a strange, blinding white color.

A breath of fog escaped from my mouth, and a violent shiver moved up my spine as a bad feeling overpowered me and I wasted no time dragging Sam and Tucker upstairs away from the lab.

They seemed to get what I was about to do as I changed into my ghost form.

"Be careful man." Tucker told me patting me on the back. I nodded giving them one last look as I flew back down towards the lab to see the ghost had already emerged from the portal and my parents were wildly shooting at it.

I stuck to the back of the lab so my parents couldn't see me, knowing if I showed my face they would focus their attention on me rather then this ghost.

I hurled my ecto blasts at the ghost. He was like no other ghost I had met and I could tell that even so far away from him. He wore only black jeans, his chest shirtless. On his back hung very long, feathered black angel wings.

Power seemed to radiate from him in waves of crimson and black energy. The same energy twisted itself around his body, writhing as he attacked my parents with balls of this energy. As the balls of raw power hit my parents, fire singed their clothes and a fire started to grow in the lab as the energy surged everywhere.

"Foolish mortals! Do you think you can take on a full ghost demon with your puny weapons!" The demon ghost announced in a powerful voice, that echoed through the room.

Suddenly my parents were in flames and I tore out of my hiding spot racing towards them screaming. Their screams were vibrating in my ears and when I finally got to them my heart twisted painfully to see they were now only a pile of ash, and charcoal bones still radiating heat.

I tried to scream for them but I couldn't make a sound as I sunk to the floor next to their ashes. Images of their burning bodies flooded my eyes.

"Ah look at what we have a here a halfa in the home of two ghost hunters, how...laughable." The demon commented and burning rage surged through me as I rose to my feet and lunged at my parents killer.

The demon ghost laughed at this and he sent one of those energy balls at me, knocking me to the ground as fire erupted over me. I swatted out the flames shaking in fear as the demon came closer to me.

I tried to back away, maybe run but the strange red and black energy started to wrap itself around my arms and legs so tightly that I couldn't move and I collapsed to the floor. The demon knelt down next to me and I stared at him for a long moment as he studied me.

I bit my bottom lip to stop a whimper from escaping me as he brushed a pale finger across my cheek, gently stroking it.

The demon was...beautiful. He had long flowing raven black hair like mine and his eyes were pure black. His skin was flawless porcelain and his features were perfect. His chest and arms were toned with muscles.

"Such a beautiful halfa." The demon purred as his finger started to stroke my lips gently. Now I had known I was gay for a long time now but the fact at this moment that I was attracted to my parents murderer made me feel disgusted towards myself. I let my finger nails bite into the palm of my hands as anger surged through me, directed at both the demon and myself.

He had murdered my parents, how could I actually like him?

"DANNY?" I heard Tucker and Sam shout from the upstairs and the demon turned his head towards the stairs and then back to me with a grin.

"Well good news for you Danny, I'm going to let you live. It be such a waste to let such a beautiful face die. Bad news my power is increased with each death I cause so I'm going to have to kill them." He announced his eyes going to the stairs again.

"NO! NO, PLEASE KILL ME?" I begged the demon, not wanting my friends to meet the same fate my parents did. Tears formed in my blue eyes but I forced them back, not wanting to show anymore weakness then necessary.

The demon chuckled at this and leaned down towards me, staring into my eyes. He pressed our lips together gently and heat rushed through my lips and through out my body. I tried to pull away but not very hard. When the demon broke away I was sweating and my body was on fire.

"That will help you survive the fire." He announced as he got up and headed up stairs. I was still imprisoned in the energy so I couldn't move. I was trapped.

I let my head hit the ground roughly and pain echoed through my body. It was a good feeling the physical pain overwhelming my emotional pain but it didn't last very long.

I stared out into nothing as I listened to my friends screaming, as I listened to them die. Tears kept forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let them out. Not even when the fire started to creep across the lab's floor towards me. Not when my entire house was consumed in smoke and flames, and not when I finally heard the sounds of sirens to come and save me.

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Fine Again

**Ashes of a Broken Heart**

**Previous: **I let my head hit the ground roughly and pain echoed through my body. It was a good feeling the physical pain overwhelming my emotional pain but it didn't last very long.

I stared out into nothing as I listened to my friends screaming. As I listened to them die. Tears kept forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let them out. Not even when the fire started to creep across the lab's floor towards me. Not when my entire house was consumed in smoke and flames, and not when I finally heard the sounds of sirens to come and save me.

**Chapter Two: Fine Again**

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I edited this at 3 in the morning, so it's possible I could have missed something. Here's an angst chapter for you, don't read if your squeamish about cuts, blood, and such.**_

I woke to the sound of muffled voices filling my sensitive ears. I cracked my eyes open slightly and immediately shut them as blinding light burned them._ Burned, _that word struck a nerve in my mind and I snapped my eyes open.

"No family left, we'll have to place him in foster care," I heard a woman's voice announced and I looked around confused to see I was in what looked like a hospital room. The walls were painfully white and artificial light illuminated the already lighted room, making me squint in pain.

Two blurry figures were standing in front of the bed I was in, wrapped up in stark white sheets.

"Well he is perfectly fine to take today. You can take him after he wakes up. It was the most extraordinary thing we have ever seen here. He solely survived the fire with only mild burns and a few cuts and bruises. I've never seen anything like it. He sure is one lucky boy," the man I assumed was the doctor exclaimed, chuckling as they started to walk out of the room.

Lucky, was the farthest thing I was right now. I let my head fall against my pillow as haunted images of my parents burning bodies filled my eyes. The sounds of my friends screaming filled my ears and for a minute I was suffocating in my own memories.

I started to pant for breath, almost hyperventilating as I thought about the fire that had consumed my life. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating under my sorrow. Hot tears formed in my eyes and broke free from their blue prisons as they rolled down my face. My body was racked with sobs as I completely lost control of myself.

I sat upright in my bed hoping I would be able to breathe again but it only made me dizzier and my stomach churned as everything grew hotter around me. I collapsed back, hitting my pillow hard in frustration.

I needed to become calm before my doctor or that lady came in to find me like this. I didn't need them to think I was mentally unstable or insane. I didn't need their pitying eye watching my every movement.

Suddenly my hand grabbed my arm and I let my fingernails bite into my flesh hard enough to tear the skin and I dragged my nails down my arm creating long, red scratches. The skin puckered around them and the scratches shone a bright red.

I did this several more times only to my left arm and on my legs and soon I was calm. Pain was vibrating through me but I wasn't thinking about my parents and my family anymore. I wasn't breathing heavily and my tears had stopped.

The adrenaline from the pain had stopped it all. I smiled weakly down at the scratches I had made as I realized I had found an escape from all of my problems. Pain, self-harm, self-mutilation, cutting, whatever you wanted to call it, I liked it.

I looked around the hospital room as I rubbed the scratches on my arm, the friction sending small thread of pain through me. On a chair next to my bed sat a fresh pair of clothes. There were dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black boxers, and a pair of socks.

I got up and pulled the clothes on and sat down my the bed, letting my scratch free arm cover my scratched arm so if anyone walked in they wouldn't suspect a thing. I smiled to myself at my dark little secret.

Soon the doctor and the lady came in to find me awake and dressed.

"Ah Daniel, you have finally awaken. How are you feeling my boy?" The doctor asked me. He reminded me of Santa Claus with a large stomach and a long white beard and mustache. His eyes were covered in small, round glasses and his cheeks were flushed red.

"Fine." I answered simply, mentally wincing at the lie. My body was aching in pain, my head felt like it had split open but I didn't tell him that.

"Hello Mr. Fenton, my name is Selena Graze. I'm a social worker, I'll be placing you in a foster home today," she told with a bright cheery smile as she stretched out her hand like this was a cheerful meeting. I didn't extend my hand to meet hers or it would have exposed my scars. I sat there and for and after an awkward moment she withdrew her hand and smiled brighter. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, you have my deepest condolences." She told me dropping her smile for a minute looking like she actually meant it. I might have believed her if I hadn't seen the pity in her eyes as clear as glass.

She wore a green business suit, had her auburn hair pinned back tightly and wore round, blue glasses over green eyes. She held a smile on her face in a bright cheery way that made me literally want to gag.

"Is that what you say in all of your cases?" I asked bluntly wanting to be as rude as possible to this fake person. She didn't care that my entire family was dead or that I had lost my best friends. She didn't care about me at all.

An awkward, tense silence filled the room again and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Yes well, we've filled out all the papers for your release Daniel. You may go with Ms. Graze to your new home. Good luck Daniel," the doctor told me and he left the room, leaving me alone with Ms. Graze.

"Danny," I muttered as he left the room.

"Come along Daniel, it's about a ten minute to your new home. You'll still live in Amity Park, the house is across the town though." She informed me and I got up out the bed reluctantly. As I walked beside her I tried to shield my left arm from view and thankfully no one noticed.

The car ride there was peaceful and I stared out the window the whole ride, just letting my mind drift as I watched every color blur by. It only took a few minutes before my thoughts took for a turn for the worse when the car passed by a liquor store and I watched an old man light up his cigarette with a lighter.

Flames flashed before my eyes and I remembered the ghost demon. His laughter echoed in my ears and I shivered despite the warm temperature of the summer air.

"Ms. Graze?" I asked her suddenly.

"Hmm?" She responded not taking her eyes from the road.

"What do they think started the fire?" I asked her casually as my mind replayed that night in my head.

"Oh, they said it was caused by one of your parent's ghost hunting weapons." She told me in a tight voice, as if she was hoping this wouldn't set me off.

I nodded and turned to look back at the window my mind straying on the image of the ghost demon. I scowled out the window wanting to smash my head through it as I thought of my odd attraction to him, and the kiss he gave me before killing my friends and sister. Why was I so fucking messed up?

Soon we came to a stop outside of the last house in a col-de-sac. It was a large two story house with loose shingles on the roof and cracked window panes. Weeds rose from the ground covering the sidewalk and walk way to the chipped front door. The house seemed to be falling apart.

Ms. Graze didn't seem to acknowledge this as she led me to the front door and cheerfully rapped her fist on the door. After a minute the door creaked open revealing a man who didn't look to happy to see Ms. Graze.

He had black stubble around his chin and upper lip and he was wearing a white tank top and ripped blue jeans. He appeared to be in his mid twenties. His chocolate brown eyes stared at us with clear boredom.

"Hello Ray, this is Daniel Fenton. I spoke to you on the phone about him. Daniel this is Ray." Ms. Graze introduced us.

"Danny." I corrected her as I examined Ray. He seemed like someone I could get along with. Uncaring so he wouldn't hover over me too much.

"Hey kid, well I'll be seeing ya Dana," he called to Ms. Graze as he hustled me inside and shut the door on her face.

"It's Dianne!" She yelled through the front door and Ray chuckled at this.

"So this is your new home blah blah blah." He told me as I looked around at the run down house. "Pretty much if you stay out of my way I stay outta of yours. I'm only doing this for the money so forgive my horrible parenting skills. We go three other kids here. There's Sara, she's sixteen like you, she's never really around she hangs out with her friends all the time. Then there's Zack, he's fourteen he's always playing video games, only comes out to eat. Lastly there is Josh, he's eighteen, don't let him sell you anything its all cheap shit." Ray told me as we walked into the living room.

I looked around to see this was perfect. Not doting foster parents who watched my every move, no annoying kids around me all the time.

"You get your own room, there's a good empty one upstairs, last door on the right. The kids think it's haunted but it's got a balcony and its own bathroom. You ain't scared of ghosts are ya?" Ray asked me and I snorted in laughter.

"Not at all." I answered as I started to walk away from him and up the stairs to my room.

"Short and simple, I'm going to like you kid. Oh and your parents have a bank account for you and they left all their money for you in their will. I withdrew some money so you could go out and buy some things since all your stuff was burned up. Zack and Josh already picked up some clothes and other necessities." Ray told me as he handed me a few crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks." I told him stiffly and I went back up the steps and into the last room on the right. Tears blurred in my eyes but I forced them back. Getting this much money in my hands was just a smack in my face that my parents were gone.

With a sigh I ripped myself from my thoughts before I started to cry and I looked around my room. The walls were like the other downstairs, dark blue and the carpet was velvet black.

The bed was large, queen sized and covered in the same color scheme, black and blue. The bathroom was decent, and the balcony had a perfect view of the meadow that stretched on after the house, ending in a far away forest of trees.

I sunk down onto my bed and examined my wrists. If I could do that amount of damage with just my nails what could I do with something else, I wondered smiling.

It didn't seem odd that the only thing I had smiled about since my old life's death was the scars on my arm and Ray's uncaring nature.

I got up searching the room for something sharp. The first place I looked was the bathroom. My eyes landed on a clean glass next to the sink. A smirk twisted my lips as I grabbed the glass and without hesitation I smashed it along the counters edge, shutting my eyes tightly.

The sound of breaking glass shot through my ears and the shards of the glass fell to the floor. I bent to the floor and picked up the sharpest pieces and scooped the rest into the trash.

I washed each of the pieces in the sink, not wanting something like an infection. I sat back down on my bed with my five pieces of sharpest glass and I held out of my left arm and dragged the sharpest edge of the sharp of glass across my skin, tearing it open. It took a second for crimson blood to sliver its way out of my skin. I watched as the crimson made a red path down my pale arm.

What would Sam and Tucker say if they saw me like this?

The burning in my eyes returned and I slid the glass deeper into my skin, making another cut and the pain soon made me forget about my friends.

I lay back in my dazed state as I let my body embrace the pain. I raised my arm to my lips and slowly licked the line of blood, amazed at the sweet, metallic taste. My taste buds exploded in this flavor and I smiled to myself. I was ghost, not a vampire, but I did love the taste of my blood.

**REVIEW**


	4. Nightmares

**Ashes of a Broken Heart**

**Previous: **I lay back in my dazed state as I let my body embrace the pain. I raised my arm to my lips and slowly licked the line of blood, amazed at the sweet, metallic taste. My taste buds exploded in this flavor and I smiled to myself. I was ghost, not a vampire, but I did love the taste of my blood.

**Chapter Four: Nightmares**

_RUN, my mind screamed at me in frustration and I wasted no time in bolting in the opposite direction of the sound of the ghost demon's hollow laugh. I didn't know where I was for a moment then I realized it was my parent's burned lab. It seemed to run on forever as I ran down the sooty floor, trying my hardest not to trip._

"_Danny, why are you running from me?" The ghost demon asked me as he giggled, running after me. He was chasing me just at my heels, the flames from the energy that swirled around him was biting at my feet, trying to consume me._

_I jumped into the air changing into my ghost form and I started to fly as fast as I could but he flew faster. Soon enough his hand slammed into me, knocking me to the floor where he landed on top of me, straddling my waist and smirking down at me._

"_Ah, sweet Danny, you didn't think you could actually get away did you?" The ghost demon asked me." The ghost demon asked me with a twisted, smug smirk._

_I growled up at him, trying to keep my eyes locked with his so they didn't wander down to the shirtless form of his well toned body that was so close I could touch it. But of course my eyes dropped roaming over the ghost demon's beautiful form._

"_See something you like Danny?" The ghost demon whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear, making me shiver._

_My eyes snapped up to meet his, a blush spreading over my face and I fumbled for a distraction._

"_W-what's your name?" I asked the ghost demon trying to remember all of what the ghost demon had done to me. He had killed my parents, my best friends, and my sister so why was I still attracted to him?_

"_I have many names Danny, but for now you can call me Ambrose." Ambrose told me, leaning down to brush his lips across the base of my neck._

"_W-where did you come from?" I asked him trying to distract him. I was shaking under him as his hands started to trail up my sides. This was so wrong. My family and friends murderer was touching me? God, why did I have to like it so much?_

"_Interested are we?" He murmured leaning down to brush his lips against my ear, nipping at it making my breath hitch whether out of surprise or pleasure, I couldn't tell._

"_Well quick fact, a ghost demon has never been a human like you ghosts. They were born ghost demons. There are fire demons, water demons, earth demons, even air demons and then finally ghost demons, the demons of death. All the powers of ghosts but doubled by the elemental powers of a demon. Most ghost demons have a specific element they control and as you witnessed mine is fire." He told me with a wide smirk. I wished I could punch that smirk off his smug face._

"_Well back to the story, in your ghost zone there used to be a huge castle, surrounded by a small village. Inside the castle is where my family lived. We enslaved many ghosts in our reign and in the end the regular ghosts of the ghost zone did not like that. I was the prince at that time, my father the king. We were taking over the ghost zone fast with our steadily rising power which caused the first rebellion where my father was overthrown. The brutal ghosts beat him until he had no energy to move and they locked him away into a box and let his soul drift the darkest parts of the ghost zone._

"_I could have gone looking for him but I wanted to be the King and so I was. I was a far better ruler than my father as well. It took the ghost centuries to raise another rebellion and when they did they locked me away and sealed me in my castle. Fortunate for me for an imbecile ghost came along, ranting about boxes and he freed me." Ambrose told me with a far off look of amusement as if he was replaying the memory in his head, laughing at it._

"_Box Ghost." I muttered darkly. When I found him I would tear him into shreds. It was his fault that my family and friends are dead and that I'm in this situation._

_My thoughts were cut off when I felt my shirt being ripped off my body. My eyes snapped open wide and Ambrose smirked down at me as he trailed his finger down my chest, teasingly._

"_W-w-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered nervously as his fingers trailed down to them hem of my pants._

_He smirked down at me. "Having fun," he answered simply and ripped my pants and boxers down in one tug, leaving me exposed. I tried to cringe away from him but his hold on me was iron tight. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I watched Ambrose scoot down my body and slowly, teasingly lick my length. He laughed softly when I gasped and bit down on my lips to keep a moan from escaping them._

_With sudden force he grabbed my length and started pumping up and down starting off torturing slow. With each gasp that escaped my lips he increased his pace. I bucked my hips up involuntarily, fire spreading throughout my body lingering low in my stomach._

_I tried to keep quiet, hating the sounds that were coming out of my mouth but soon the lust built and built until I couldn't see straight and I was writhing under my parents murderer's touch._

"_P-p-please s-s-stop." I mumbled barely able to form the words under the intense pressure of the ecstasy racing through me. Surprisingly he did let go of me but it wasn't long until he straddled my waist and leaned down to capture my mouth in the best and worst kiss I have ever had. Best because it felt so good! Worst kiss because it was with the demon that had killed my family and friends._

_His lips were so god damn soft! I gasped as he bit down on my lip and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth where our tongues intertwined. I didn't want to kiss back. I didn't want to kiss this evil, motherfucking man. But in the end I couldn't stop. If only evil was ugly._

_I felt his hands trail down my body, everywhere. Then his hands smoothed down my arms and my wrists and suddenly he let go of my lips and lifted my wrists to his eyes. A lopsided grin spread over his face as his fingers trailed lazily over the scars on my arms._

"_Hmm, my sweet little halfa hurting himself? How…delicious." He told me and licked one of the cuts. I felt fire sting up my arms as he did that. I growled out menacingly._

"_Here let me add my own." He purred seductively and before I knew what was happening he lifted his finger and sliced his nail down my wrist creating a long, red cut vertical to my arm. I gasped at the pain and watched the sweet blood flow from my wrist._

_He licked a line of blood ad I felt myself squirm at the pain. But it was a squirm of pleasure not disgust which only disgusted me more. I was turned on by the pain he gave me? I was seriously fucked up._

"_Good bye Danny." He whispered into my lips and suddenly I snapped my eyes open to wake up alone in an unfamiliar room._

I sat up in the room and looked around, shock written all over my face as this all registered in my head. The room was dark, decorated in black and blue. I could see a tiny glimmer of light from two black curtains barely covering a balcony.

There was a knock at my door and I sat up in my bed with wide eyes. The door opened revealing a guy around eighteen. He had waves of dark auburn hair that fell over ocean blue eyes. A wolfish grin spread across perfect teeth as he stuck his head in.

"Hey new kid, I'm Josh. I'm sure Ray mentioned me?" He announced smoothly and he came into the room with a handful of clothes humming some random tune as he plopped the clothes down on to my bed.

That's when it hit me, the memories. The demon, the fire, my friends and family dying, and then the foster home and my new sick obsession with pain. Memories of the dream echoed in my head. I knew Ambrose's history now. I knew where he came from and what he was at least, or had my dream mind just imagined it all and came up with it?

But I still could feel those burning fingers trailing all over my body, leaving bruises and scratching up my skin. The feel of those lips on my own. The pleasure I had gotten from the pain he caused me!

"Hey." I ground out between gritted teeth as memories of the dream that seemed so real flashed before my eyes.

"Clothes for you, I picked them out myself buddy. Hope you like dark colors." He told me and I looked down at the dark clothes he had brought me. Black skinny jeans, a dark blue tight shirt, black boxers, and black socks.

"Thanks man." I responded coldly, wanting him to leave and fast. The memories of the dream were overpowering me, making me nauseas. I needed to be alone, I needed to cut myself. I didn't want to keep thinking of those murderous hands trailing down my body, touching me, hurting me.

He raised an eyebrow at my cold tone but never lost that wolfish smile. "I see your still in the isolation stage." He announced with a thoughtful look.

"What?" I snapped irritated and confused.

"The isolation stage, right after something tragic happens and you move in here. Kids go through four stages, isolation, where you stay away from everyone in this house and whole up in your room, then anger where you hate all of us, then depression when you're just sad, and then finally the last stage, pissed of acceptance, where you finally realize you're stuck here until your eighteen." He explained turning away from me to stare out through the crack in the curtains at the balcony.

I didn't say anything still irritated. I wasn't isolating myself I just needed to be alone so I could hurt myself.

"I get it, I get it. You want to be alone, I'll leave. Don't worry I don't take it personally. If you ever get out of the isolation stage I'm in the other room Danny." He told me and went over to the door and left with one last grin.

I raised an eyebrow at the closed door. Josh was, interesting…Definitely hot, I mused as I got up from my bed and retrieved my glass shards I had packed away in a small box. I sat back down on my bed eagerly and took out a sharp piece of glass and placed it on my left wrist where all the scars were and I was shocked to find a long, red cut vertical on my wrist. A scar in the same exact place Ambrose had cut me in my dream. So the dream was real…

I let the glass slice into my skin harshly not wanting to think how those hands violating me were all real. The pleasure I had felt was real! It was all so very real.

_**Hope you liked it! Review and I'll update sooner next time!**_


End file.
